Revenge
by mrs.emmett-cullen18
Summary: Kevin, Nick, Joe and Julie Lucas have just returned from their tour. They are back with their best friend Macy, but what they dont know is there are two bullies back at school that want revenge and will stop at nothing to get it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Joe's pov**_

"JOESEPH ADAM LUCAS!"

Uh oh, this can't be good, I thought to myself as I walked down the hall into my twin sister's bedroom. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"You called", I said as I stared at Julie. Julie is my twin sister. We are both 18. She has long, curly black hair that runs to the middle of her back. She is 5 foot 6 with an athletic body. She has brown eyes like me and my brothers. Julie has an amazing voice and can play the guitar amazingly but she's not in the band with me and my brothers. She prefers more behind the scenes stuff.

"What exactly is this?" she replied, holding up the fake spider I had put on her bed while she was asleep. Yes, I know that is a pretty lame joke but she is deathly afraid of spiders. I guess the only problem with my joke was the fact that it didn't look very real. Note to self: get better fake spider.

"Uh, yeah, about that," I began to reply, but froze. Somehow, I had missed the fact that Julie's best friend Macy was laying in her sleeping bag next to Julie's bed staring at me with her piercing green eyes. Macy was perfect. She had beautiful brown hair that flowed down her back. The underside of her hair was dyed purple which I thought was pretty cool. She was skinny, but not too skinny, and had curves in all the right places. She had the most beautiful smile. I have had a crush on her since the first time I met her in third grade when she and Julie became friends. She is like a sister to me. Macy has been with us through everything. She is the best friend to all of us. The hardest part for all of the Lucas' is being on tour and leaving, while Macy stays behind In New Jersey. But we have just finished our tour so now we have to go back to school, and Macy is going to show us around. That's why she was over here and I had completely forgotten. I mentally slapped myself.

I looked over at Macy and noticed that she was trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"I just thought it would be funny considering how scared you are of spiders." I answered truthfully.

"Okay, that's it!" Julie yelled as she lunged for me. I ran out her door and down the stairs into the kitchen with her following closely behind. I ran to one side of the counter in the middle of the kitchen so that she couldn't get to me. We were staring each other down so intensely that we didn't notice Macy, Nick and Kevin standing there.

"Okay, what's going on now?" Kevin, our oldest brother asked. He was 21 and the guitar player in our band.

"Well Joe thought it would be funny to put a fake spider in Julie's bed." Macy answered.

"Nice!" Nick replied and walked over to Nick to give me a high five. Nick was the youngest band member. He was 16 but extremely talented. He sang lead with me and played piano, guitar, and drums.

"Nick!" Julie yelled.

"What? It was a good idea." Nick said, defending himself.

Julie shot Macy a glance that just screamed "Help me." Macy sighed but ran over to Nick tackling him to the ground. He struggled but surprisingly Macy kept him on the ground. This distracted me long enough to give Julie time to run and jump on my back. I ran in circles trying to shake Julie off but it wasn't working. Julie put her hands over my eyes as I continued running circles around the living room. Since I couldn't see, I tripped over the couch throwing me and Julie to the floor.

"Ow!" I yelled, as Julie got off my back.

"That's what you get!" Julie yelled back to him as she retreated back to the kitchen.

I groaned but got up and slowly walked in the kitchen to join everyone else. As I walked in there I noticed that Macy had gotten off Nick and they were sitting at the table eating breakfast. I got my cereal and slowly made my way over to the table with everyone else. I found a seat in-between Macy and Kevin and across from Julie. She smirked at me and I glared back.

"Are you okay Joe?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. We finished breakfast and got ready for school. It was our first day and I was a little nervous. We may be famous but we still go to public school like normal kids. Well, Nick, Julie, Macy and I do. Kevin doesn't because he's graduated already. Julie, Macy, and I are seniors and Nick is a sophomore.

Macy and Julie went to Julie's room to get ready. As I made my way to my room. I didn't have much time so I threw on my black skinny jeans, white v-neck, white converse, and brushed my hair and teeth. I didn't have time to straighten my hair this morning, but it doesn't matter because my hair looks pretty good all the time. Conceited, I know, but I love my hair.

I ran out of my, grabbed my backpack, and waited downstairs for everyone else. Man, were they slow. Usually I'm the last one to get ready. Oh, well, I thought to myself as I sat on the couch and watched TV.

Nick came down first. He had his white skinny jeans on, Elvis Costello shirt and black converse on. His curly hair was, as usual, well curly. There's no other way to describe it.

"Hey fro bro, what are the girls doing? We are going to be late!" I asked Nick.

Right on cue, Macy and Julie walked downstairs. And I couldn't help but stare. Julie had her usually curly hair straightened and a purple sundress on. She looked good but not nearly as good as Macy. Her hair was straightened like Julies and you could see some of her purple hair. She had on a denim mini skirt that showed off her legs and a tight purple shirt. She had purple flats on and she had a little bit of blush and eyeliner on but she didn't need any make up because I thought she was beautiful just the way she was.

"Ready to go?" Macyasked.

"Yeah" Nick and I replied at the same time.

As we walked outside and got into the car, I had a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen today. I just couldn't figure out what. So I shrugged it off and walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Macy's POV**_

I walked through the main doors of Monroe High school, my home away from home. I actually like it here. I'm on the soccer team and spend as much time here as possible. It's better than going home. My parents are always away on business trips. They say they love me but I think I'm just a burden. I was an accident. They weren't ready to have a child. I have basically grown up raising myself. I spend half my time at school and the other half at the Lucas'. I love them; they are my family, more so than my mom and dad.

"Okay everyone, welcome to Monroe High." I told them. I was their tour guide for the day, which I had no problem with. "Hand me your schedules." I told them. They all handed me their schedules. I read over all of them and a huge smile spread over my face. "Joe and Julie, we have all of the same classes." I said, and I saw and Joe and Julies faces light up. "And Nick, your classes are fairly close to ours so I can show you where all of them are. And we all have the same lunch."

"It's okay Macy," Nick said. "I can find my classes."

"Are you sure Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go ahead."

"Um, Okay. Come on Joe and Julie, let's go." I told them, as we walked away.

_**Nicks POV:**_

As I watched the group walk away, I slowly walked over to a blonde girl standing by her locker. She looked to be my age and as I was talking to Macy, I noticed her staring at me. I was pretty used to cute girls staring at me but for some reason this girl was different. I had to send the others away because they would make it hard for me to talk to her.

"Hey, I'm Nick." I told her as I finally reached her locker.

"Eilie." **(AN: It's pronounced like I-Lee)** She replied, looking me in the eyes. She had really pretty blue eyes, and a perfect body. Her blonde hair fell in loose curls about halfway down her back and she was about an inch shorter than me. She wore a blue baby doll top, dark wash skinny jeans, and blue converse.

"Nice to meet you. Are you a sophomore?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Awesome. Would you mind showing me around?" I asked her.

"Actually, I have to go." She quickly mumbled before running down the hall.

That was weird, I thought to myself, as I walked down the hall to my first class. Biology with Mr. Lehman. I made it into the classroom just as the bell rang. There was only one seat left and it was next to Eilie.

I walked over to the seat and asked if I could sit down.

"Yeah" she quietly mumbled. Throughout the whole class, I tried making conversation with her, but she would just ignore me. It was starting to get on my nerves, so I decided to ask her what was going on. Right as I got the guts to ask her, the bell rang and she sprinted out the door. I sighed but walked to my next class. Gym. I walked in to the gym and saw that the bleachers were divided into four sections. One section for each teacher. I found my section and sat down next to a guy with short brown hair. He was sitting next to a blonde kid and they were rather big. Not like, fat big, but muscular, football player, big. They both glared at me as I sat down. That weird, I thought. Oh well, I may as well try to be nice.

"Hi, I'm Nick," I told them as I stuck my hand out to shake. They stared at it, then looked up at me and glared.

"I'm Adam," the brunette said through clenched teeth. "And this is Tyler," He said, pointing to the blonde. They both glared at me one more time before going back to their conversation. Before I had a chance to say anything else, the gym teacher blew his whistle.

"Okay, everyone go change into your gym uniforms and then come back out here!" He yelled.

I ran into the guy's locker room and found my locker. Locker 257. I opened it and threw off my clothes, changing into my ugly gym suit in about two minutes. I ran back out to the gym and took a seat back in the bleachers.

"Okay, everyone outside, now, and go to the track. You are all going to run one mile." The gym teacher yelled. There were a few groans from the girls and some grunts from the guys but everyone reluctantly got up and we went to the track.

As I was walking down there with everyone else, I suddenly tripped over something, sending me flying to the ground. I closed my eyes as I rolled down a rocky hill. I could feel my ribs hurting more and more with every roll but I couldn't stop. After what seemed like hours, I finally stopped rolling, and laid there groaning. I opened my eyes and looked back to the top of the hill where everyone was standing staring at me. Everyone looked concerned except for two people. Adam and Tyler. It seemed like hours before the teachers came down to help me. I assured them I was fine because I didn't want to cause an even bigger scene. I stood up and limped to the top of the hill, my ribs and head burning with every single step. The teachers let me go to the clinic to lie down. As I made my way into the building, I looked back one more time at the group of students huddled together staring at me. I could clearly see Eilie standing there with tears in her eyes. That's strange. I also saw Adam and Tyler look at me, laugh, and then high five each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Joe's pov**_

_Math sucks, _I thought to myself as I sat at my desk staring at my paper. I mean, the Pythagorean Theorem. Really? Ugh! I was staring at my paper when I heard a knock at the door. Everyone heads shot up as a small woman, probably 35, walk in the door. She whispered something to my teacher. She nodded in response and looked up at me.

"Joe, Julie, and Macy, please follow Ms. Avery to the clinic." Ms. Bourne said.

I looked over at Macy and Julie and noticed that they both had on the same bewildered expression that I did. We slowly stood up and walked towards the door.

The hallways were deserted since it was the middle of the period, except for one or two students at their lockers. After 30 seconds of walking in silence, Julie finally asked, "What's going on?"

"Nick's in the clinic. He's pretty banged up. He's in a lot of pain. Probably sprained some ribs but nothing too serious. He keeps asking for you three so I told him I would get you guys. That seemed to calm him down a bit." Ms. Avery replied.

My big brother instincts kicked in and I took off in a full out sprint down the hall and towards the clinic, leaving the others behind. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, I opened the door and saw Nick lying on a cot. He didn't look good. He had bad scratches all over his face and he was clutching his ribs. His eyes were closed and his breathing was rugged.

"Oh my god, Nicky, are you okay" I asked running over to him and running my fingers through his curls. That always calmed him down.

"Joe?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Nicky. It's me. I'm here." Just as I said that, Macy and Julie walked in. I looked over at them. Macy had a shocked expression on her face and Julie had a hand over her mouth, while trying to blink back tears.

"Nick, what happened to you?" Julie whispered as she walked over to Nicks other side. She stopped by the sink and grabbed a wet towel, holding it against Nicks head. You could tell her motherly instincts were kicking in.

"I don't know. One minute I was walking to the track with everyone else and the next thing I know, I'm rolling down that stupid hill. It hurt. Bad. There were rocks everywhere and with every hit, I could feel my ribs throbbing." Nick replied, hoarsely.

"So you just tripped?" Macy asked, skeptically

"Yeah, I guess so." Nick replied. I could tell there was something that he wasn't telling us.

"And that's all? There isn't something that you're not telling us?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing else." He whispered.

"Okay, well let's get you home." I told him, as I picked him up bridal style and took him to the car. I decided to drop the discussion for now but later I'm going to talk to him and figure out what he isn't telling us. Macy and Julie followed me to my car. I threw Macy the keys as she sat down in the driver's seat. Julie and I sat in the back on either side of Nick as Macy began to drive.

_**Nicks POV:**_

I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell them about Tyler and Adam. It's probably not anything anyways. I'm probably just being paranoid. All I know right now is my ribs are throbbing and I just want to lie down.

_**Joe's POV:**_

As Macy pulled into our driveway, I noticed that Nick was asleep. It was only 10 AM, so we had the rest of the day to kill. I slowly got out of the car without waking Nick up. I picked him up once again and started walking to the door. I walked through the threshold and into the living room, almost tripping over the couch for the second time that day, and made it to Nick's room. I tucked him into his bed and joined Macy and Julie on the couch.

"So what are we going to do today? I have until 4o'clock, because of my soccer practice. You guys are still coming right?" Macy asked.

"Of course." I replied. "And Nick is coming too." Hopefully he will feel better. I was secretly excited to go to her soccer practice because I'm finally going to ask her out. I'm nervous that she might say no, though. Oh, well, may as well try.

"Okay cool. So what do we do until then?"

"Well, I bet I could kick both of your butts at guitar hero." Julie declared.

"Hahaha, no. Nobody can beat the awesomeness that is Joe Jonas." I cockily declared.

Macy and Julie rolled their eyes as they grabbed their guitars. We are all very competitive. We must have played 6 games before we got bored. Just as I had declared, nobody beat me. I was going to rub that in their faces later. It was only noon now and we were still bored

"Okay now what do we do?" I asked

"How about truth or dare?" We heard Nick reply from the top of the stairs.

"That's a good idea." Macy answered "How do you feel Nick?"

"Better. Can I go first?"

"Sure." We all sat down in a circle. "Okay, Jules, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." She never picks dare. She is such a chicken.

"Shocker. Okay, who was your first kiss?"

"Brennan Johns in sixth grade." She answered quietly.

"No way! You never told me that!" Macy yelled.

"Well it was during a stupid game of spin the bottle and I didn't think that counted as my first kiss but whatever. Okay Macy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, pickles, and hamburger all blended together in the blender."

"Ewww! That's disgusting! But I'm not going to pass up a dare so let's just get this over with."

We all filed in behind Julie into the kitchen. She grabbed all the ingredients and put them in the blender. When she was done she poured it into a cup. It looked so disgusting. It had turned out green. Macy plugged her nose and took sip after sip until it was finally gone. She looked like she was going to vomit.

"Okay, it's gone. That was so gross, Julie! I'm going upstairs to brush my teeth." She yelled, running up to Julie's room.

As soon as she was gone, we all busted out laughing and gave Julie high-fives. Macy came back down five minutes later.

"Okay Nick, truth or dare?" She asked him. Nick pondered that for a minute but decided to go with truth. Man, he's a wimp too! That's no fun.

"Nick, who do you have a crush on?"

"Miley, still." He quietly replied turning bright red. All of our mouths flew open. _He still likes Miley? Wow._ I never knew that.

"Okay, last but not least Joe. Truth or dare?" Nick said.

Why he even ask that. Of course I'm going to pick dare.

"Dare." I cockily replied. A smile spread across Nicks face. Oh god, this can't be good.

"I dare you to kiss Macy, on the mouth, for at least 5 seconds."

Uh-oh. I looked over at Macy and noticed that she was looking at me.

"Okay…" I slowly replied inching over to Macy. We got closer and closer, until our lips finally met. I swear, fireworks went off. Our five seconds were up and we pulled away each blushing.

Nick smiled. "Isn't Macy's soccer practice soon?" He asked us.

"Yeah it is. How do you feel?" Julie asked Nick worriedly.

"I feel better. My ribs still hurt a little." He said as he lifted up his shirt revealing bruises and scratches covering his whole stomach and chest area.

"Oh wow Nick. That must hurt. Come on little brother; let's go get you some ice while Macy goes to change in Julie's room."

"Alright." Nick replied as Macy ran upstairs. Ten minutes later, Macy came back down stairs. She had changed into a purple tank top, black soccer shorts, shin guards, socks, and cleats and had her hair in a ponytail. Even dressed down she looked beautiful.

She grabbed a water bottle, her soccer bag, which was also purple, and her soccer ball. We all headed out the door and started to walk, since the school wasn't that far away.

We were about halfway there when I heard myself ask, "Hey Macy, can I talk to you for a second?

"Sure." She replied.

I told Nick and Julie to go ahead as we stopped. I took a deep breath and began.

"Macy, ever since we first met, I have had a huge crush on you. I love your smile, your eyes, the way you laugh, your personality, everything. You have helped me through everything. I want to thank you for that and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." I asked her nervously.

She looked at me and smiled. "Joe, I have had a crush on _you _since we first met. I love everything about you too and I would love to be your girlfriend."

I smiled so big, I thought my face was going to fall off. I grabbed her hand as we ran to catch up with Julie and Nick. When we finally reached them, they looked up at us and smiled, "About time." Macy and I blushed but laughed. I was so happy that I hadn't noticed that we had reached the soccer field. Nick, Julie and I walked over to bleachers after we said bye to Macy and watched her.

Macy was fast. I had never known that about her. She ran an entire mile without stopping once and finished a minute ahead of everyone else. After they ran, they had to do some shooting drills. Macy could kick hard and accurate. I'm going to have to keep in mind never to make her mad. After shooting for 20 minutes, they did a scrimmage. Macy played center forward. Julie, Nick and I watched in amazement as she received the ball, dribbled through 4 defenders and scored a goal. We cheered loud. I was proud to call her my girlfriend. After her practice she ran over to us and jumped into my arms.

"You were amazing out there." I whispered.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile on her face. We walked back to our house. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful but I had another bad feeling about tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nick's POV: **_

Tuesday. Ugh. My ribs still hurt like hell from yesterday. Oh well, I have to get ready for school. I dragged myself out of my bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at my watch and noticed that I had 45 minutes until we had to leave. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I walked over to my closet and stared at my clothes. What to wear? I grabbed my Yankees t-shirt and Black skinny jeans. I quickly realized that putting on my shirt was a painful process. I threw on my white converse, and brushed my hair. I checked the mirror one more time and trudged downstairs. I noticed that I was the first one up. I made myself a bowl of fruit loops and sat down and ate in silence.

Yesterday was so weird. I don't usually trip like that. I mean, I'm a professional musician, I have to be coordinated. Not once have I tripped on stage. So, why all of the sudden, would I trip over nothing? I think I felt something hit my foot though, causing me to trip. Now that I think about it, right before I fell I saw a flash of brown hair and a blue shoe at my foot. I knew I didn't trip! I was _tripped_! Now the question is who tripped me? I was about to ponder that when I saw Joe walk downstairs.

"Hey fro bro. How do you feel?"

"I'm better." I lied.

"Okay, that's good. Now we just have to wait for the girls to come downstairs. Macy slept over again and lord knows how long they take to get ready"

I chuckled. We sat there talking, mostly about our music and other random stuff, before the girls finally made their appearance.

"Hey guys." Macy said as she walked down the stairs. I waved at her and looked over at Joe who looked like his eyes were about to fall out of his head. I kicked him under the table.

"Ow! Dude, what was that for?!" He whisper/yelled.

"You look like your eyes are about to fall out of your head. Put your tongue back in your mouth too!" I whispered back. He turned bright red but listened to me. He walked over to Macy to give her a hug.

"Alright guys let's go!" Julie said. I looked at the clock and noticed that if we didn't leave soon, we were going to be late.

We all filed out the door behind Julie and began our ten minute walk to school. I walked with Julie, talking to her the whole time mostly because Macy and Joe were behind us whispering and being all lovey dovey to each other. Yuck. Julie and I talked about random stuff until we finally made it to the school. We had about 10 more minutes to get to class. As soon as we walked through the doors we were stopped by Adam and Tyler.

"Hey Nick! How are you buddy? Can we talk to you for a second in here?" Adam asked, pointing to an empty classroom.

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess." I answered skeptically. Just yesterday, didn't they hate me? This is weird.

I followed them into the classroom. "Okay what did you-"I was cut off by Tyler's hand coming over my mouth. While keeping one hand on my mouth, he took duck tape and taped my hands together. He then put a piece over my mouth. I could have run, but I was too scared. Once I was all taped up, Adam walked over and punched me as hard as he could in my stomach. I grunted, because I'm not going to lie, that hurt. Bad. I fell onto the ground, only to be met with kick after kick into my stomach, legs, arms, and back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they stopped and picked me up by my curls and threw me into the wall. I felt like my body was on fire. I opened my eyes and saw them walking over to me. There was nothing I could do. I was trapped. Adam leaned over me.

"Okay little pop star. Listen up. You tell anybody about this and the beatings are going to get worse. You tell your stupid family and I will get each and every one of them. Even that slut Macy. Got it?"

What else could I say? I can't let them get to my family. I slowly nodded my head yes and they ripped the duck tape off. "Why are you doing this?" I asked hoarsely.

"You are such an idiot. My girlfriend and little sister loved you, Joe, and your stupid band. I have no idea why, but they did. They went to your gay concert. They were waiting outside the arena when you and your faggot brothers made an appearance. They just wanted to fucking meet you, but before they could do that. They were trampled. They died at the concert. The two people I loved the most in the world, died because of you! Now you and your family are going to pay!"

This was all the invitation I needed. I jumped on Adams back and started punching as hard as I could. I was in so much pain; it couldn't have been very hard. Tyler grabbed me off of Adams back and spun me around so I was facing him. He punched me square in the jaw. I fell to the floor. They started walking away, muttering things like stupid punk, idiot, and annoying little brat. I started seeing red. They can't just come in here, beat the living shit out of me, insult me and my family, and then just leave. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran up to Adam and kicked him, hard, where the sun don't shine. He grunted and fell to the floor groaning. I didn't even have time to enjoy my victory before I was shoved to the ground by Tyler. He kicked and kicked and kicked. It hurt so bad, I just wanted to die. It finally stopped. I opened my eyes and saw them leaving. This time I couldn't get up. I just laid there and welcome the darkness.

_**Joe's POV:**_

Where's Nick? I haven't seen him since this morning when he left with those two guys. He wasn't at lunch and he was never at his locker. Maddie and Julie didn't know either. We all decided that we needed to go look for him. It was almost last period. We had 5 minutes until next period.

We checked his locker, the cafeteria, his classroom, and the gym. No Nick. That's weird. We were walking down the hall when we heard a small whimper coming from the room that Nick went into this morning. I looked over at Julie and Macy. They had curious expressions on their faces. We about to keep walking past when we heard an even louder whimper this time. I looked at Julie and Macy this time, and now they had scared expressions on their faces. I stared at the door. I reached for the handle and slowly opened it. The sight inside was horrifying. Desks were overturned; there was blood on the floor, and papers everywhere. We heard another whimper coming from the far corner of the room. We walked over there, only to come face to face with a very beat up Nick.

"Oh my god, Nicky. What the hell happened?!" I yelled, sprinting over to him and sitting next to him. I looked back to see Macy with a shocked expression on her face and Julie with silent tears flowing down her face.

Nick didn't reply. He was unconscious.

"Shit. Okay Nicky. Let's get you to the hospital." I told him as I picked him up

I ran out the door with Julie and Macy trailing behind me.

"Macy, you drive us to the hospital. Julie, you call mom and dad and tell them what's going on. I'm going to sit back here and help Nick."

They both nodded and got into the car with us. Macy got us to the hospital in 5 minutes and there was no doubt in my mind that we broke about 5 laws.

I jumped out of the car before it even stopped. Macy slammed on the brakes and I grabbed Nick and ran full speed, with him in my arms, into the ER.

"He needs to see a doctor immediately." I told the nurse as she looked from me to my unconscious brother in my arms, to Julie and Maddy, out of breath standing next to me.

"Okay, follow me." She said, as we walked down a long corridor and into an exam room.

"Okay, the doctor will be here in about five minutes. I will be in here during that time checking his vitals. I'm going to need you three to please go wait in the waiting room and as soon as we have the diagnosis, I will come out and tell you.

We were all too tired and worried to put up a fight so we shuffled into the waiting room. We were there about 20 minutes, before my parents, Kevin, and Frankie barreled through the door. After spending another 10 minutes explaining to them what little we know, we had nothing left to do, but sit there and wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe's POV:

We have been sitting in these stupid chairs, in this stupid waiting room for two stupid hours. What is taking so long? I just want to know about my brother.

"Joe, are you alright?" I heard Macy ask. I couldn't answer. I was too overwhelmed. Why Nick? What had he done to deserve this? And who? Who would do this to him? To my Nicky. My sweet, innocent Nicky. He had never hurt a fly. He didn't deserve this.

I felt Macy grab my hand and I looked over at her with tear filled eyes. I just shook my head and sobbed into her shoulder as she hugged me and whispered encouraging words into my ear.

"He's going to be alright, Joe." She whispered into my ear.

"How do you know that, Macy? How do you know he's going to be okay? Last time I saw him, he was unconscious, bruised and bloody!" I yelled at her as I stood up in front of her.

She looked scared of me for a second. Before she stood up and hugged me. I have never broken down like that before but I couldn't stop crying. Suddenly, I felt her let go. I looked up through my tear filled eyes only to be met by Kevin's own tear filled eyes.

"Shh, Joey, calm down. You have to be strong for Nick. You need to calm down, okay? Nicks going to be okay." Kevin told me, as he grabbed me in a hug. Suddenly, I believed him. I stopped crying and calmed down. I walked over to Macy. She was sitting next to Julie. Both of them had tear filled eyes.

"Macy, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just so worried about Nick."

"Joe, it's okay. I understand. We are all worried too." She said, standing up and giving me a huge hug. I grabbed her hand and sat down next to her.

"Lucas family?" A young nurse yelled as she walked into the waiting room.

We all stood up and ran to her.

"Yes, that's us. How's my son?" Paul asked as he held a crying Denise at his side.

"Nicholas has 3 broken ribs which hit his lung, making breathing a very difficult task. We took him into surgery and successfully fixed his lung. He has a broken ankle and he hit his head very hard. He had brain bleeding which we also fixed in surgery. He's going to have a pretty big headache for a few days. His wrist is also sprained and he has minor cuts bruises."

"Can we see him?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. The doctor will be in there shortly to check up on him. He is in room 493. I'm going to warn all of you that Nicholas doesn't look like himself. He is very pale and hooked up to some machines. He should wake up in about 15 minutes."

"Thank you so much ma'am." I didn't even hear her last reply because I was already half-way down the hall.

491, 492, ah! 493, I found it! I slowly opened the door, not waiting for the others. My legs all but gave out when I looked at Nick.

He was lying in his bed, looking like he was in a lot of pain. He was paler than I had ever seen anyone before. His face was contorted in pain, even though he was unconscious, but that wasn't what brought tears to my eyes. He had a bandage wrapped around his head, a cast on his ankle, a splint on his wrist, bandages around his chest and stomach, and he was hooked up to three machines. The only noise in that room that was keeping me from totally breaking down was the constant beep of his heart monitor. I walked over to Nick and grabbed his hand. I heard six gasps come from behind me and looked over to see Julie, Kevin, Macy, Frankie, Mom, and Dad with tears in their eyes. Kevin ran over to Nick and grabbed his other hand. Frankie slowly climbed into Nick's bed with him, carefully avoiding the wires and his IV and laid down next to him. Mom and Dad sat on the bed next to Nicks, Julie stood next to Kevin and ran her hands through Nicks curls, and Macy walked over next to me and grabbed my hand.

Once all of us finished crying, Kevin, Julie, Macy and I starting singing to Nick, trying to get him to wake up.

"I could pick up all your tears  
throw 'em in your backseat  
leave without a second glance  
somehow I'm to blame  
for this never-ending racetrack you call life

turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you won't be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you on the finish line

driving all your friends  
At a speed they cannot follow  
soon you will be on your own  
somehow I'm to blame  
for this never-ending racetrack we call life

turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you won't be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you on the finish line

I did all I could  
and I gave  
everything  
but you had to go your way  
and that road was not for me

so turn right  
into my arms  
turn right  
you won't be alone  
you might  
fall off this track sometimes  
hope to see you on the finish line"

When we finished the song, we all had tears in our eyes. I was starting to worry that Nick was never going to wake up. It had been 30 minutes and he wasn't up yet. Mom, Dad, and Frankie had gone home so now it was just me, Julie, Macy, and Kevin. We were all talking when suddenly something squeezed my hand. I looked up at Kevin and he had the same shocked expression on his face.

"Nick?" I asked quietly.

He didn't say anything but he squeezed our hands again.

"Nicky? Hey buddy, it's us. Please open your eyes." Kevin said in a soothing voice.

We waiting a few seconds before Nick slowly opened his eyes and cautiously looked around the room before finally meeting our eyes.

"NICKY!" We all yelled at the same time before taking turns hugging him.

"Oh my god, I was so worried about you baby brother! What the hell happened?"Julie yelled.

"I-I…" Nick stuttered. We all waited. "I can't tell you." He finished quietly as he stared at the floor.

"What? Nick, why can't you tell us? What is going on?" Julie asked again.

"I can't tell you." He said again. This time more forcefully.

"Nick J, you can tell us anything. We all love you. It's just, this is something too big to ignore. You really need to tell us what happened." Kevin said, in his big brother tone.

Nick sighed loudly and paused before speaking again. "I know and I love you guys too. Okay, here's what happened. You remember Tyler and Adam? The big guys who wanted to talk to me? Well they said that they wanted revenge because Adams sister and girlfriend died at one of our concerts. He said that if I told anybody, he would get you guys too and get revenge. Even you Macy. So they beat me up, and I fought back as best I could but…"

All of us just stared at him, with our mouths hanging open.

"I am going to kill them! Nobody picks on my little brother and threatens my family and girlfriend!" I screamed.

"Joe! Calm down!" Nick said harshly. "You can't do anything because then Adam and Tyler will know that I told you! Think Joe. Use your head. I know that somewhere beneath all that hair there is a brain. Use it!"

Everyone started laughing as I glared at Nick. "Fine. But we have to do something." I said.

"I have an idea. They are going to bring me back to that same room when I go back to school to do this again. You guys hide in the room. When they take me in there. You guys come out and corner them. Beat them up if you want, I don't really care but they need to be stopped before they do something even more drastic." Nick told us.

We all nodded our heads and began plotting. Nick was going to go back to school next Monday. We are just going to have to wait until then, but we are going to stop this, once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nicks POV:**_

I was nervous. No, to say that I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified. It has been a week, and I was mostly healed. My ribs and head still had a dull pain and my ankle was out of the cast and now just wrapped. But as we walked into the front doors of the school, I was trembling. Joe put his hand on my shoulder, probably trying to get me to calm down. It wasn't working.

"Dude, chill. It's all going to be fine. Our plan is full proof. And just in case, we all have our cell phones and Kevin will be in a second if you need him. You know him, we call him and he'll drive down here at 120 miles an hour, not stopping when he runs people over."

We all chuckled at that, mostly because we all know that's true. I was finally calming down when I saw her. Eilie. She was coming towards me. Oh my god, what do I do? I looked over at Joe, Macy, and Julie. They were all watching her come towards us. Joe looked over at me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey guys. Hey Nick." She said as she made her way towards us.

"Hey Eilie." I looked at her and noticed her looking at the others. "Oh sorry. Eilie this is Macy, Julie, and Joe. Guys this is Eilie." They all waved and said hey.

"Hey Nick, do you mind if I talk to you in private?" She asked me.

"Sorry sweetie but Nick doesn't go anywhere without us." Julie told her.

"Okay, fine. I guess I should tell all of you anyways." She took a deep breath and continued. "I guess I never told you my last name. My name is Eilie Peters. I'm Adams sister." I gasped as she continued. "Adam really doesn't like you because of our sister and his girlfriend. I knew he was planning something. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. When I saw him make you fall down that hill, I thought that was it, but then I found out that he was planning something else. That was the incident in the classroom. I know that because he came home and bragged about it to me. He told me he was planning something else and it was going to big. He said he wanted to kill you all. He wanted me to help, but I said no because I know it wasn't your fault. So I just wanted to warn you, and I know this is a lot to ask but I thought that maybe if I hung out with you guys today, Adam wouldn't try anything." She said as she looked at all of us. We were all too stunned to speak. Finally after about 30 seconds, Maddie spoke up.

"Thank you so much for telling us all of this and being on our side. Of course you can hang out with us and we would appreciate it. We came up with a plan a week ago. Do you mind if we run it by you, so you can tell us if it will work?

"Um, sure. That's fine. What's the plan?"

We spent 5 minutes explaining the plan to her. Surprisingly she wanted to help us with the plan. She said she would hide with the others when he pulled me in the room in about, 10 minutes.

"Okay guys. You have ten minutes to get in that classroom and hide. When you hear the door open and you see me, Adam, and Tyler walk in, be completely silent." I told them. They all nodded their heads and walked into the classroom. I decided I would hide in the bathroom until it's time to go back out there. God, I hope this works.

_**Joes POV:**_

We walked into the empty classroom. We all looked around the room. There weren't many places to hide. It took all ten minutes to hide, but we all did it, Macy and Julie went in the little closet that was in there. Eilie was in the supply cabinet, she was little so she fit in there, and I was under a desk in the back corner where nobody could see me. I had just gotten situated when Adam and Tyler came in room, dragging Nick by his hair as he yelled out in pain. Man, I just wanted to just out and strangle him, but I couldn't.

"Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, what are we going to do with you? I told you not to tell your idiot family and friends, but you did anyways." Adam sneered.

Nicks eyes widened in shock. So did mine. Shit! How did they know that?

"Okay Nicky, as a consequence, Adam and I brought some friends with us. Doug, Randy, Travis, Chris, and Zack, you can come in now." Tyler yelled. Suddenly 5 of the biggest and strongest football players I have ever seen in my life came in that room. Suddenly the room felt small. I watched in horror as Adam grabbed Nick to keep him from running as Tyler duck taped his hands and mouth. Doug then walked over to Nick and punched him so hard in the gut, that the chair fell backward. Nick groaned in pain. I couldn't watch this. I almost started crying.

"Oh and Nick, we have another surprise for you. Randy, Zack, go ahead." Chris told them. Suddenly they started walking straight towards me. FUCK! How did they know? Before I even had time to react, I was being picked up by my hair and thrown over Zack's shoulder. I started punching and kicking but it was no use because he was so big. He threw me to the ground. Hard. As I laid there in pain, Adam walked up to me and taped me up too. I looked up at Nick and noticed that his chair was not tipped over anymore and he was being thrown on my floor next to me. He looked over at me with tear filled eyes. My heart broke into a million pieces. I was supposed to protect him. Now I couldn't do that. I started to thrash around trying to get out of my restraints. They all laughed as I failed miserably.

"It's going to be okay Nicky." I managed to say through the duck tape. He just stared at me.

Travis walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. You better stop moving or I'm going to make you stop." He sneered at me. There was no way I was giving up. I kept pulling at the tape trying to get it off. "I said stop!" He yelled before taking his boot and kicking me in the gut. I stopped immediately and felt intense pain shooting through me. I looked over at Nick again. He had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm fine Nick" I attempted to say through the tape.

He kept kicking me and kicking me. After what felt like hours, but was actually only 30 seconds, he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw Doug and Adam walking to the cabinet and Travis, Zack, Randy, and Tyler walking towards the closet.

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled as they opened the doors.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Joe's POV**_:

Crap. Crap. Crap. I can't let them open those doors and get my sister, girlfriend, and new friend. I mean their girls for goodness sakes.

Before I could do anything the doors were yanked open and screams erupted as the girls were grabbed and dragged towards me and Nick. Macy was thrown on the floor next to me and tied up. Julie got thrown into the wall next to Macy and laid there groaning in pain. She was then yanked off the floor and tied up next to Macy. Adam then walked over to Eilie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, little sis?" Adam screamed at her.

"I'm just trying to help them. You are out of control, Adam! It's not their fault that Maggie and Ashley died. Sure it was at a Jonas concert but it was the fans fault. Joe, Nick, Julie, and Macy had nothing to do with it!" I was impressed by her. She was standing up to her big brother and didn't even sound scared. "Adam, you, Tyler, Doug, Chris, Zack, Travis, and Randy need to leave them the fuck alone! She screamed at him. He just looked at her, his face turning bright red.

"Eilie this is none of your business. This is between me and those faggots. Now get out!"

"Hell no. You mess with them, then you mess with me, _big brother_." She said that last part almost threateningly.

"Fine." He smiled. All of sudden he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She began to kick and nailed him right in the middle of his chest. He loosened his grip on her as she jumped off of him and ran over to us, while the others were distracted, trying to help Adam get his breath back. She took the knife that Tyler had left on the desk and cut Macy's hands free. She then ripped the tape off over her mouth. Before they could do anything else, Eilie and Macy were grabbed. Doug grabbed Macy and threw her into a desk. I could feel my anger bubbling up inside me. Nobody does that to my girlfriend and gets away with it. I was still tied up so I couldn't do anything to help her. Macy got up as fast as she could just as Doug approached her again. Macy swung her arm back and punched Doug as hard as she could in his jaw. He staggered back a couple of feet and Macy took that as an invitation to run up and use her soccer skills to kick him in the groin. She must have kicked him pretty damn hard there because Doug fell to the floor, hitting his head on a desk on his way down. He was out cold. Damn, I was proud of her. Adam and Tyler must have heard the commotion because they dropped Eilie and walked over to Macy and Doug. Travis, Randy, Zack, and Chris went over to Doug so that gave Eilie time to run over and free me, Nick, and Julie. Game on.


	8. Chapter 8

Joes POV:

While everyone was distracted, me, Nick, Macy, Julie, and Eilie sprinted over to the door. Luckily, the others were a little preoccupied with Doug to notice us. We opened the door and ran out into the hallway. We heard Adam yell something but we were too busy sprinting down the hallway. We ran to the main door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Shit. They locked the doors. I told them to move into the empty classroom to our left and lock the door. They did. That gave me time to run around and check every single door. I ran for ten minutes straight only to come to the conclusion that every door in this freaking school is locked. I had to go tell the others so I made my way back to the room. I knocked on the door and all jumped but Nick ran over and opened the door.

"They have locked every door in this school so we are trapped. They're going to come after us eventually, so we need to split up. Macy and I will go together and Nick, Julie, and Eilie, you go in a group. We will all meet up in the gym. Make it there as fast as possible and if you get in any trouble, text one of the people in the other group. Okay?" They all nodded. The plan was to get to the gym and call Kevin from there, because that's the only place we get service. We will hide in the locker room and wait until Kevin is able to unlock a door.

"Go!" I yelled as we split up and ran down the hall. Macy and I watched as the other three sprinted down the hall. I grabbed her hand and we ran down the hall. Luckily for us, we are both pretty fast runners. We turned the corner at about 60 miles an hour and ran smack into Randy, Travis, and Zack. We were all a little dazed for a second as we laid on the floor but quickly got our bearings. Macy and I jumped up and ran the opposite direction, even faster than we had been going before. Apparently it wasn't fast enough though, because we could hear loud footsteps and they were gaining on us. We had almost made it all the way down the hall, when I was yanked backwards by Macy's hand. I turned around only to see her screaming in pain as Zack grabbed her hair and started pulling her towards him. She looked at me with pleading eyes. Forgetting about Randy and Travis, I lunged at Zack, Punching him in the shoulder, making him wince, and let go of Macy. She quickly ran to the side as I let go of Zack. I grabbed her hand again and we ran in a full out sprint down the hall. The gym was in sight. I was so happy that I could see the gym that I wasn't watching where I was going. Me being the clutz I am, tripped over air and went down, hard. I was still holding Macy's hand so I pulled her down with me. If we weren't running for our lives, it would have been pretty funny. Before I could get up, I felt 200 pounds of muscle jump on top of me and lift me up. I started thrashing around and kicking. Apparently that wasn't helping anything because whoever grabbed me, slapped me in the face and threw me against the concrete wall. My head broke my fall. My vision was blurring and I was dizzy. I looked over at Macy to see her trying to fight off the three guys that were trying to get her. I couldn't just sit here and watch her suffer so I stood up, ignoring the dizziness that came, and ran over to help her. Travis had her in his hold so I ran up to him and punched him in the face with all my strength making him drop her. She quickly got up running over to Randy and kicked him in the groin with the toe of her shoe. He gasped and fell to the floor next to Travis. That left Zack. Macy and I both charged at him. I kneed him in the stomach and he bent over forwards grabbing it. Macy took a running start and punched him in the back of the head knocking him out. He fell too. We took this as an invitation to finally make it into the gym and run and hide in the locker room. We sat down next to each other on the bench and sat there silently and tried to get our breathing under control.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Macy said as she looked at me.

"No problem. I'd do it anytime for you."

She smiled at me and leaned to kiss me. Right as we were about to kiss, Nick, Julie, and Eilie came barreling into the locker room, sweaty and out of breath.

"Gee guys, thanks for running the moment." I joked to them.

"Sorry man. You just told us to meet you in here." Nick said, still panting.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Adam and Tyler."

"What did they do?" I asked him curiously.

"Well we were running down the hall and all of a sudden we heard footsteps behind us, so we ran faster but those guys were really fast and they caught up to us and Adam grabbed Eilie and Tyler grabbed Julie and started hitting them so I ran up to Adam and punched him in the jaw, he dropped Eilie and she ran over and kicked Tyler, in a place you do not want to be kicked. He fell over, then Julie and Eilie ran over and helped me with Adam. They started kicking and hitting, he let me go, and we sprinted here." Nick told us.

"Weird. That almost sounds like what happened to us." I told them.

"Yeah well Eilie and I are going to go sit over there to catch our breath. Can you call Kevin, Jules?" Nick asked.

"Yeah,sure." Julie told him as she walked over to the other side of the locker room, leaving me and Macy.

"So where were we?" I asked her as I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips finally met right when Julie came in.

"Sorry to interrupt again but Kevin is coming. He said to meet him at the front doors and her will unlock them." She told us.

"Okay," I said as I grabbed Macy's hand. "Lets go get Nick and Eilie and get out of here.

We walked over to where they were, to find them kissing each other.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but we have to go. Now." Julie told them.

"Ugh. Okay. Fine," Nick said as he stood up and grabbed Eilie's hand.

We walked towards the front doors. It only took us about two minutes to get there since the gym was close to the doors.

"Finally," Macy breathed as we reached the doors and saw Kevin standing inside of them.

"Hey guys. I unlocked this door so lets get the hell out of here, now." Kevin told us as he pushed the door open.

"You six aren't going anywhere." We heard a voice behind us declare. We all turned around to see Adam standing there with Doug, Tyler, Randy, Travis, and Zack behind him.

"Run!" I yelled as we all turned to the door. We were met by Chris who stood in our path. That son of a bitch had locked the doors and now had the only key in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Joes POV:**_

We had two options. One was fight them off. It was six against seven. Not bad odds considering we were all pretty decent fighters. The second was to let them take us. I don't like the second idea.

I motioned for the others to lean in around me. "When I say go, fight. I don't care who you take, but take them down. I will go for Chris and grab the key and open the door. When you have taken down the person your against, look around to make sure nobody else needs help. If they do, go help them, if they don't, run outside."

They all nodded. We turned around to see Adam, Zack, Tyler, Chris, Doug, Randy, and Travis lined up in front of us. We lined up too. I was on the end in front of Chris. Macy was next to me paired up with Doug, and then was Eilie and Travis, Julie and Zack, Nick and Adam, and Kevin had Tyler and Randy.

"Go!" I yelled before lunging at Chris. I tried to swing to punch him in the face but clearly he was expecting it, so he ducked, and punched me in the gut before I anytime to react. I staggered back, trying to gain myself some time to get my breath back but no luck. He ran up to me and kneed me in the ribs. I doubled over in pain. My ribs hurt to no end right now, but I had no time to worry about that right now. I had to get that key. I looked up at him looming over me and noticed the key hanging out of his pocket. I kicked his ankle, causing him to fall on the floor next to me. I crawled on top of him and punched him in the jaw. He struggled to get out from under me but I somehow managed to keep him trapped. I snatched the key from his pocket and jumped up. I grabbed him by his hair and with all my might; I slammed his head into the concrete floor. He was out cold. I ran over to the door and unlocked it, putting the key in my pocket and looking around for anyone that may need my help.

_**Macy's POV:**_

"Go!" I heard Joe yell. I'm not afraid to admit that I was scared shitless, but I had no time to worry, because I saw Doug coming for me. The good thing was, Doug was going to be pretty easy. I could tell by the way that he was still partially limping that he was still in pain from my kick to him earlier. He grabbed my hair and spun me around so that my back was towards him. He took his arms and pulled them around me so that I couldn't move. I took my right foot and lightly kicked him in the ankle. I knew it didn't hurt at all but it surprised him a little bit so he loosened his grip on me. I swung my elbow back hitting him hard in the chest. He jumped back a few steps and I turned around so that I was facing him. Apparently, he was not against hitting girls because the second I was facing him, I felt his fist strike my jaw. I fell to the floor on my back. He stood over me and I kicked my foot up as high and hard as I could nailing him in the groin. He fell to the floor and I'm almost positive he passed out again. Thank god. I ran over to the door and saw Joe standing there. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He seemed a little surprised but kissed back. When we finally decided to pull apart, he stared at me and lightly touched my jaw. Apparently it hurt more than I thought because I hissed in pain and pulled away.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Joe said panicking a little.

I chuckled. "Its okay. You didn't know. It's just a little sore." That was a huge understatement.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this." He told me, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No, Joey. You can't possibly blame yourself for this." He just looked at me, so I decided to continue. "Joe these guys are just psycho." I said as we looked around at the chaos around us. There were 5 guys on the floor out cold. I noticed that Eilie, Nick, and Julie were already outside. "Um, Joe. I think we should continue this talk later. I think he really needs your help." I said pointing to Kevin, who was currently getting his butt kicked.

"Oh shit, your right. Go outside and call the cops. Kev and I will be out in a few minutes, and whatever you do, do not step foot inside this school." He told me. I nodded and ran outside and sat down on the bench next to Julie.

_**Kevin's POV:**_

"How do you like that pop star?" Tyler sneered as he sat on top of me and repeatedly punched me in the face. I tried so hard to get him off but my hand were being held down by Randy and there wasn't much I could do with my feet. I struggled to get my hands free but it was no use. I could feel blood pouring down my face and into my mouth. There was no doubt in the mind that my nose was broken, my lip was split, and I had a black eye. All of a sudden, I no longer felt Tyler on top of me. I wasted no time. I jumped up and faced Randy, punching him in the face. I grabbed his wrists and pulled them behind his back. I pushed him forward with all of my might, slamming him face first into the wall. I then pulled him back toward me and punched him to the floor. I let go and kicked him in the face. He didn't move. I looked over and saw Joe rolling around with Tyler. Tyler pinned him down to the ground and started smacking him. Nobody hits my little brother. My anger surfaced and I charged at Adam with all my might and threw him off of Joe into the wall. His head hit the corner and he fell to the floor motionless. I held my hand out to Joe.

"You okay?" I asked him. He swayed a little as he stood up. I grabbed him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders for stability.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." I helped him outside to the benches with everyone else. I sat him down next to Macy and she put an arm around him and put her head into his neck. They were such a cute couple. I smiled at them just as I heard the sirens heading out way.


	10. Chapter 10

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Joe's POV:

I just sat there holding Maddie in my arms as she sobbed into my shoulder. I could tell that she was freaked out and it was all my fault. You would have to be complete moron not to know that she was hurt and totally freaked out.

"Excuse me sir but we are going to need to check both of you out for injuries." The medic told us. He was probably 45. He was tall and muscular. He was almost intimidating. There was a girl nurse standing next to him. She was petite and skinny, probably 30. "My name is Jeff and this is Audrey. Sir will you please come with me, and the lady please go with Audrey."

I started to walk towards Jeff but Macy's grip on me tightened."Please don't leave me." She whispered as she looked at me with pleading eyes. I pulled her in closer to me.

"Sir, is there anyway that we can be checked out together? She is really freaked out." I asked Jeff.

"Um, normally I would say no, company policy, but I will let it slide this time. Both of you, please follow me." He told us, as he lead us to one of the many ambulances on scene. I looked around noticing that Tyler, Adam, Doug, Zack, Chris, Travis, and Randy were all being led out of the school with handcuffs around their wrists. I smiled to myself, knowing that the bad guys hadn't won. I noticed that Nick and Eilie were sitting next to each other at one ambulance, holding hands, being checked by doctors. They didn't look too bad. One paramedic was touching Nick's ribs as he winced in pain. I saw Eilie hold his hand tighter. He probably re-broke his ribs. He had a nice black eye and a couple scratches here and there. Eilie had a few scratches on her face and had her hand wrapped up. They piled in the back of the ambulance and drove away. I then looked at the next ambulance and saw Julie and Kevin sitting together. Kevin had his arm around Julie's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a very cute brother-sister moment. Kev had a black eye, and a bandage on his nose. His right arm was also in a sling. Julie had a wrap around her ankle, a cast on her hand, and she winced whenever someone touched her rib. I watched as, once again, the doors to the ambulance closed and they drove away.

"Joe?" Macy asked me concerned. I looked at her. "They asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was the question?" I asked the paramedic, flustered.

"What hurts, sir?" He asked me once again.

"Um, I have a pretty bad headache. My ribs hurt a little, and my hand."

"Okay, I need to ask you some questions, to confirm that you do not have a concussion. What is your full name?

"Joseph Adam Lucas"

"What are your parents names?"

"Denise and Paul"

"Your brothers names?"

"Nicholas, Kevin, and Frankie."

"Your birthday?"

"August 15, 1989."

"Okay sir. You do not have a concussion. Let me check your ribs." He told me as he lifted my shirt. I noticed that there were big bruises. He touched one ribs and I winced in pain and moved away. He touched another one and I had the same reaction. Luckily it was only those two. He then checked my hand. Probably broken.

"Okay, sir. You and this young lady will both be transported to the hospital. You may have two broken ribs and a broken hand. She may have a broken wrist, one broken rib, and a sprained ankle." And with that he shut the door. Macy sat down next to me and I engulfed her in a hug. She rested her head against my chest as I kept my arms around her. Within five minutes we had both fallen asleep. Her head on my chest and my head on top of hers, and or once in about a week, I could actually sleep well, knowing everything would be okay.


End file.
